interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
1221 Blog Pt.1
"The Truth"iDGi-1 Discoveries, page 113. Date Unknown: Hello. I am 1221 and I am here to tell you the truth. The world is not as it was supposed to be. History has been changed. People have died who were supposed to have lived. People have lived who were supposed to have died. Wars have been started, and wars never existed. Civilizations sprouted up on the newborn ashes of those who were supposed to have left a legacy to last a thousand years. Have you ever heard of a place called Atlantis? The civilization on the islands in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean that conquered much of the known world a thousand years before the Greeks knew how to read and write? Of course you haven't. It never existed. It was supposed to. But it didn't. Atlantis would have propelled our civilization ahead in ways we cannot imagine. Computers at the time of Christ. Space exploration when Mohammad wrote the Al-Qur'an? Instead, we had thousands of years of war, disease and the human existence scratching in the dirt when we should have stood tall and proud as giants. Gone, dead as the Gods before the Guardians. Was it destroyed? No. It simply never existed. It was removed from myth and legend with a stroke, killed in the cradle of civilization. Do you think this is the only case where humanity has been manipulated away from our destiny? There are secret hands at work behind the scenes moving us towards their ultimate goal: enslavement and control. They don't want to kill us, they want us groveling in the dirt at the feet of masters, subdued and willing to die at a moment's notice. Programmed, controlled from within; the spark of what makes us true and unique gone in an instant. They have restricted our progress for control, for profit and for amusement, and it will continue no longer. I have seen into the heart of Worldview and know that they are behind this. I hold in my hands files and histories: Proof that they have changed the world in subtle and devious ways that we cannot even begin to comprehend. I will expose their lies. The Guardians may stand tall astride the smoldering bones of our Gods, but that does not make them evil. What Worldview has done is cripple our race and condemn us to a dark age that will grow darker as our future arrives. I will light our way. I will show everyone how the world should have been, how it was changed, and how we can make it the way the world was supposed to be. I have seen the blackest heart of the enemy, and will stand tall to cast light down upon it. We begin, soon, with the history of our race. Where we came from... and the tragedies that happened before flint and tinder had combined to create fire. Notes *The date is sourced from Mystery Ex-Net Blogger Causes Media Firestorm. *In Sumerian cuneiform: "ALVAREZ SAYS HI" References Category:12212042